


The Risk

by headcreeps



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, gaanaru - Freeform, narugaa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headcreeps/pseuds/headcreeps
Summary: Falling in love with a teacher. It’s pretty common, right? But not so much when the feelings are returned.( Not very good at summaries, it’s best to read to find out (; )
Relationships: Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

“What a drag.” Shikamaru sighed, taking a drag from his cigarette as his back laid against the soft grass that belonged to the football field. The smoke slowly came out of his mouth, heading towards the sky as it seemed to twine into a piece of artwork before disappearing. 

“Well, can you help me or not? Come on, Shikamaru! I don’t want to fail! Another bad grade and I’ll have to stay after class for torturing!” Naruto whined, making pleading hands at his friend. 

It was silent for a moment, before his friend shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe torturing is your best option if you don’t want to study. I mean, I can give you my notes to study, but I can’t do the test for you.” 

Naruto eagerly nodded his head. “Yeah! I’ll study! I promise! I’ll pass the test!” 

Shikamaru took a last drag of his cigarette before pressing it against the ground, putting the cherry out before reaching into his bag, handing Naruto a few papers. 

“I need those back after a few days. I don’t want to fail either, even if studying is such a drag,” He softly sighed, zipping up his bag and standing to his feet, “Ready to go? Schools been over for a bit now.” 

“Yeah. We’re still going out tonight, right?” The blonde stood to his feet. 

“Don’t you think we’re a little too old for trick or treating?” 

“Too old?! Come on! It’ll be fun!” Naruto encouraged as the two began to walk side by side. “Sakura and Sasuke is going too, y’know!” 

“My mom got me a clown costume. You know how embarrassing that is? I don’t want to be seen wearing that.” 

“Well, you are a bit of a clown.” Naruto mumbled to himself, but still Shikamaru heard him, and raised a brow, but decided not to engage in his nonsense. 

“How about you? What’re you going to be?” 

“A killer fox.” 

“Just a fox?” 

“A killer fox!” Naruto corrected. 

Shikamaru chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets. “Right, a killer fox. Sounds troublesome. Anyways, looks like I’m home. I’ll see you around seven?” 

Naruto nodded his head. “Yeah! You better be ready when we get here!” 

“Leaving already?” Iruka asked, watching as his adoptive son finished putting on the last bit of fake blood on the corner of his mouth. 

“Mhm. What do you think? How do I look?” Naruto turned to Iruka, wearing a fox tail, fox ears, and a bit of face paint on his face to make the art of scars. 

“Looks great. You’re not going out all by yourself, are you?” 

“Nah. Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru is going with me.” 

“Alright. Don’t be out so late, alright? You know I worry. Especially since-“

“Don’t worry about it, dad. Everything’ll be fine.” Naruto promised. 

Iruka sighed, a soft smile crossing over his lips.  
“Right. Well, you better be going. It’s already seven.” 

“Seven already?! Oh man! I’m going to be late! Gotta go! C’ya later!” Naruto yelled to him as he began to run down the stairs, waving his hand as he held a trick or treat bag in the other. 

“Be careful, Naruto! And don’t go to the other side of town, you hear?” 

“Yeah, yeah! I got it!” 

Shikamaru held his chin in his hand, his elbow resting against his knee as he sat on the staircase, looking up and down the street.  
“Maybe Iruka wouldn’t let him come.” 

“Tch. He’ll be here. He’s always behind.” Sasuke mumbled. 

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, “I’m getting tired of waiting! Where is he?” 

“He’ll be here, don’t be so impatient,” Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura’s shoulders, pulling her closer and giving her a kiss on the cheek, “My vampire queen.” 

A light blush ran over Sakura’s cheeks, huffing faintly as her love teased her, “Don’t-“ 

“Hey! Sorry I’m late! I got a little behind! Woah, great costumes, guys.” Naruto complimented with a big smile. 

Sasuke was dressed as a vampire, wearing dark clothes and a cape as he had lines of fake blood running down the corners of his mouth. Sakura was dressed as a vampire queen, wearing a red dress with a black cape, along with the same fake blood work as Sasuke. Shikamaru only simply painted up his face as something Naruto wasn’t sure of, but if he had to guess, he would say it was a zombie, ditching his clown costume as it was just too troublesome to put on and not to mention the embarrassment he would endure. 

“We’ve been waiting half an hour for you, dobe.” Sasuke said as he pulled his arm off Sakura’s shoulders, now taking her hand in his. 

“I’m sorry, I got behind trying to study and get ready! But all that matters is I’m here now, right? What’re we waiting for? Let’s go!” 

“Yeah, let’s just get this over with. Hopefully no one else in our classes sees us.” Shikamaru mumbled. 

“Why does that matter? We’re seventeen, it isn’t like we’re thirty year olds with jobs out trick or treating!” Sakura defended. They all began walking down the street. 

“No, but we’re still high school students, graduating next year. Anyways, where are we going first?” 

“Let’s hit up the principal’s house. He’s the last house on the block. We can make our way back up.” 

“Old man Kakashi’s house? Bet he’ll be surprised to see us, hn.” 

“He’s not that old! Besides, he’s totally cool! He let me get away with skipping class.” Naruto said in a somewhat proud tone. 

Sakura giggled. “Ha. Yeah, he only let you get away, because he only caught you once. Doesn’t mean you’ll get away every time.” 

The four friends walked down the street, talking and laughing with each other as their bags were already stuffed with candy, and becoming heavy to just carry around anymore. 

“I think we’ve been everywhere by now,” Sasuke said, glancing down at his watch, “It’s almost ten.” 

“We haven’t went there yet.” Naruto said, pointing at the house that was just across the street from his. 

Shikamaru’s eyes widened. “You want to go to Mr. Gaara’s house? Are you crazy? What if he pulls us inside and slits our throats?” 

Naruto raised an eyebrow. “What’re you talking about?”

“I heard he killed people before he got his teaching job.” Sakura said in a bit of a hushed tone. 

All of them looked up at the rather large house, it being painted perfectly white, along with having a few plants planted neatly in front of the house. Inside, all the curtains were closed, not seeping even the smallest bit of light, as if the house were completely dead inside. 

Sasuke chuckled, “Can you believe Naruto lives across the street from a psycho?” 

“He’s a creepy bastard. Have you noticed how quiet he is? Do you ever see him talking to the other teachers?” Shikamaru asked. 

“Have you noticed how dead his eyes look?” Sakura added in, “He never smiles either. He just has this... dull... emotionless face all the time.” 

“Come on, guys. Those are just rumors. I mean, you really think he killed people? Wouldn’t he be in prison?” Naruto defended, shaking his head. He never had a problem with his teacher before. There had even been times Gaara had let Naruto sleep in class without bothering him. 

Shikamaru shrugged. 

“Tch. Who knows? He probably has, the sick bastard.”

“That’s enough, Sasuke,” Naruto snapped. “Just because you have a problem with him doesn’t mean you should trash him like that.” 

“Does someone have a crush on Mr. Gaara?”  
Sakura teased Naruto. 

“What?! No! I’m just saying, who knows what he’s been through? I mean, he lives alone. Who knows his family didn’t just abandon him or something?” 

Shikamaru shrugged once again, “We don’t know. Anyway, I’m heading home, guys. I’m tired.” 

“Yeah, my mom didn’t want me staying out so late. I better get home too.” Sakura adjusted her bag in her other hand. 

“I’ll walk you home. Naruto, see you at school tomorrow?” Sasuke asked, as the three of them began to head down the street, leaving Naruto behind as he was already near his home. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Naruto waved them off before heading back to his home, but not without looking up at the house once again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto didn’t really expect his night to be filled with thoughts of Gaara.

“Naruto! Wait up!” Sakura called out as she picked her pace up, catching up to her blonde friend and walking next to him as she held her book in her arms. “When did you get here? I didn’t see you this morning.” 

Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his neck, “Yeah… I overslept. I missed first period, but I’m here now. Why aren’t you with Sasuke?”

“He couldn’t make it today. He came down with something. I think the flu.” Sakura had a bit of a worried expression on her face. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine in a few days. No need to worry.” Naruto said, a smile on his face, seeing his friend was distressed. Of course, his smile was enough to light up the room, and Sakura returned it. 

“Yeah. You’re right, Naruto. I just... I hate when he’s sick. I guess when you love someone, you just worry about them when they’re ill or hurt.” 

Naruto softly shrugged his shoulders, never being in love before and not really knowing what it felt like, but Sakura had been with Sasuke since freshmen year, sure she was in love with him by now. 

“Ah, good morning, Sakura. Good morning, Naruto.” Kakashi said as he cut in front of them as they two continued to stroll down the hallway. Both of them came to a stop, nearly walking straight into their principal. 

“Good morning, Mr. Kakashi.” Both of them said in unison, though Naruto’s tone was a bit lower, knowing already Kakashi was probably going to take him to the office for skipping his first period. 

With a closed eye smile, Kakashi nodded his head, “Good to see both of you. Naruto, would you mind to come into my office with me?” 

A sigh left Naruto’s lips, only nodding his head instead of saying a word. Sakura looked between the two of them, giving Naruto a pat on the back and mouthing the words, “good luck.” 

“Listen, Naruto, there’s a few things we need to discuss.” Kakashi said as he adjusted himself in his chair. Naruto sat across from him, holding his hands in his lap. 

“I know. I missed first period, but it wasn’t my fault, y’know! I was just so stressed out over passed the upcoming test in geometry! I stayed up all night studying, I-“ 

“I understand, Naruto,” Kakashi interrupted him. He was quite an understanding person, and he was never too hard on his students, unless he had to be, “I seen your grades are really low. You know final exams are only three months away. It seems like a while off, but really, it isn’t. I think you may need some torturing to help improve your grades.” 

“But… but I don’t! I swear! I can pass it on my own! I’ve been studying really hard!” Naruto whined. He could be stubborn at times, and he liked to be independent, finding pride when he accomplished something on his own. 

Kakashi closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He knew Naruto wouldn’t agree to this, but he knew it would be one of the best options for this student. 

“What if it’s only one on one tutoring? Would you agree then?”

“I don’t need tutoring! Please, Mr. Kakashi, give me another chance!” 

“Fine. Let’s see how you do on your next test. If you fail, I’m going to assign you torturing, understood?” 

He sighed in defeat, and nodded his head. After all, he did have Shikamaru’s notes. All he had to do was study, and memorize the notes. Surely he could pass. 

“Understood. May I go now?” 

“One more thing,” Kakashi slid a pink sheet of paper towards Naruto, “Mr. Gia has given you detention for skipping yesterday.” 

“What?! But I-“ 

“He seen you at the football field, Naruto. Detention.”

“Fine,” Naruto huffed as he picked up the paper. He didn’t want to admit to Kakashi he only skipped because he found the subject hard. Especially not since Kakashi was offering tutoring, “Understood. Am I free to go now?” 

“Yes, Naruto. You may go to class now. Have a wonderful day, and don’t get lost on the path of life.” 

Naruto raised an eyebrow, “On the path of life, eh? Y’know, that doesn’t even make sense!” 

“Oh, but it does. Now go. Scurry on.” Kakashi waved him off. 

“You got detention?” Sakura whispered, trying to make it look as if she weren’t speaking as the teacher was, and continued to quickly write her notes. 

“Yeah. Today after school,” Naruto whispered back, writing as fast as his hand would allow, “Gia decided to give me detention, because I couldn’t make it to first period.” 

“You have to try harder, Naruto. Or are you just as dumb as you look?” 

“What?! Are you saying I look dumb?!” 

“Just saying, if you want good grades, you need to try harder.” 

“I do try hard, Sakura! Harder than you think I do!” 

“Naruto? Were you saying something?” Mr. Gaara asked. Suddenly the sound of pencils running across papers and tapping against desks stopped, and the class fell to silence. 

Naruto looked up at his teacher. His red hair was slicked down perfectly, just as always, not even a single strand out of place. His sea foam green eyes were surrounded by tiredness, indicating he probably didn’t sleep very often, though he still seemed very level headed. His eyes were dull, not being able to read any emotion whatsoever. 

“No. Sorry.” Naruto mumbled, a little embarrassed that all the attention was focused on him now. 

Gaara opened his mouth to speak, but the bell rang before he could get a word out, and the students began to scramble out of the room. Naruto sighed in relief, putting all his belongings back into his bag. 

“Please, dont forgot to study pages fifty seven and sixty one.” Gaara called out to the few students who were left in the room. 

“That was close, huh?” Sakura chuckled to Naruto, “Well, I guess this is it. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good luck in detention.” 

“Yeah,” Naruto scratched the back of his neck and sighed. Putting away the last thing into his bag, he zipped it up and threw it over his shoulder, “I guess I-“ 

“Naruto, may I please have a word with you for a moment?” Gaara asked, interrupting Naruto from speaking another word. 

“Good luck with Mr. Creepy. Let hope he doesn’t kill you.” Sakura whispered very lowly, so Gaara wouldn’t be able to hear what she was saying. 

Naruto gave her a disapproving look, but she was already quickly leaving the classroom as she planned to stop by a shop on her way home, maybe pick Sasuke up some dumplings and pay him a visit. 

“Look, I’m sorry for speaking in class,” Naruto apologized as he stepped up to Gaara’s desk, “It won’t happen again.” 

Gaara looked up at the blonde, his eyes fixed on him as he slid a sheet of paper across his desk in Naruto’s direction. 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t happen again, but I’m more disappointed in this.” 

Naruto looked down at the sheet of paper. It was the same test he had taken only a few days ago, and at the time, he was quite confident he would pass, but he stared down at the paper in his own disappointment and shock. The grade ‘47%’ written in red marker was a bit of a surprise to him. 

“I failed?” 

Gaara nodded in response. 

“But I studied so hard! I can’t believe it! Ugh, I’m so stupid!” Naruto growled, his last sentence coming out in a mumble. 

“It doesn’t mean you’re stupid. You have detention, yes?” 

“Yeah, actually. Can we discuss this another time? I don’t want to be late.” 

“No. You’re stuck in detention with me.” 

“With you? But I thought Mr. Gia-“ 

“Gia had to leave early.” 

Gaara was already out of his seat, and grabbing a chair from the corner of the room. Bringing it next to his desk, he sat it directly beside his own chair. 

“Sit.” 

Naruto obliged, taking a seat in the chair. It was a bit unsettling for him. What if the rumors were true? What if Gaara was a cold blooded killer, and now he was stuck alone with him? He could easily do as he pleased. The school was empty of students and probably most teachers. 

“Why is it you have a hard time learning? Do you not understand the subjects, or do you think I’m moving too quickly?” Gaara asked as he sat beside Naruto, one of his legs crossing over the other. 

“I-I… Well, I don’t know. It’s almost like... I can’t learn.” Naruto wasn’t sure how to answer the question. He failed, and that was all there was to it. Maybe, he thought, he wasn’t paying enough attention, or maybe he was just stupid. 

“Everyone can learn.” 

“Yeah, but I-“ 

“Are you getting enough rest?” 

“I think so.”

“Ngh. Well, am I moving too quickly with the subjects? Is it hard for you to keep up?” 

“Y’know… yeah. Actually. I think so.” 

“Hm. You’re just a slow learner it seems, yes?” 

“How can I fix that?” 

“Maybe you just need a little extra help. Would you be willing to try it?” 

Naruto bit down on his bottom lip, thinking about the question. It was the second time he was offered tutoring today, but he still didn’t want it. He wanted to be able to figure everything out on his own. Not to mention, being stuck with someone for extra hours after school? Not his thing. 

“Not right now. I think I can do it on my own.” 

Naruto looked his teacher in the eyes, and Gaara could see Naruto’s eyes were full of determination. However, he knew Naruto needed the help, but he was only a teacher, he couldn’t force it on him. It was Naruto’s own decision. 

“Hm. I see.” 

Was Gaara’s response as he pulled open a drawer that was attached to his desk. Naruto watched as Gaara pulled out a small knife, his eyebrow raising up in confusion, and his body getting a sudden rush of numbness from fear. 

“Hey! You’re not going to stab me, are you? Put that away!” Naruto moved his chair back, watching Gaara’s movements closely. 

However, Gaara looked a bit confused by Naruto’s actions. He pulled out an apple from the drawer, and closed it shut. 

“Why would I stab you?” 

“Oh,” Naruto chuckled nervously, his cheeks lighting up a blush of red from embarrassment, “Sorry, I just…” 

“Why are you so afraid? I would never hurt you.” Gaara’s voice sounded sweet and sincere. For some reason, hearing those words come from him, it made Naruto’s heart skip a beat. 

“I-“ 

“Apples are proven to help you focus, and improve brain health. You didn’t know that?” 

“Not exactly, no. I’m not as smart as you, y’know!” 

Gaara cut off a piece of the apple, and reached it to Naruto. 

“I’m not a genius, Naruto. I only know things, because I studied. It didn’t come natural. You’re smart, too. Everyone is smart in their own ways.” 

Naruto took the apple from Gaara’s fingers, looking at the older male’s face. He hadn’t spent this kind of time with Gaara, or in fact, anyone. Other than Iruka, no one really encouraged him, or made him feel like he wasn’t a complete idiot. 

“Thanks for that.” Naruto smiled, looking away from Gaara’s face and biting into the apple slice. It was sweet, and filled his mouth with a nice flavor. 

“The apple slice? You’re welcome.” Gaara bit into his own piece. 

“Well, that too, but thanks for not calling me an idiot. Well, you’re a teacher. I guess you’re not allowed to. I mean, you probably think I’m an idiot! But at least you didn’t say it.” 

“I don’t think you’re an idiot.” 

“Really? You mean that?” 

“Of course.” 

“Woah. Y’know what, you may have just became my favorite teacher, Mr. Gaara!” Naruto said with a huge smile on his face, sinking his teeth into another bite on the apple slice. 

The hour passed by quicker than Naruto expected, and oddly he wasn’t really wanting to leave yet. He was actually enjoying his time with Gaara, even if it was only small talk here and there, and showing Naruto the mistakes he made on the test, it was still nice. 

Someone seemed to actually believe in him. 

“Would you like a ride home, Naruto? It’s getting a bit late, and the streets aren’t so safe after dark.” 

Gaara already had all of this things packed up, ready to go home and finish grading papers. He looked forward to fixing himself a meal, and taking a long, warm bath. It was a bit of an exhausting day after all. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” 

“You only live across the street from my home. Why would I mind?” 

“Y’know, you’re right. Sure. I’m ready.” 

The two left the classroom, and Gaara locked the door behind them before the two of them exited the school together. Naruto looked down at his converse as the two of them walked side by side in silence. 

What Gaara didn’t know, was that Naruto was smiling. He didn’t know Gaara was like this. He always assumed Gaara was just one of those stuck up asshole teachers, but he totally wasn’t. He was a bit more gentle than Naruto expected, but could still be blunt. An odd mix, but Naruto liked it. 

“Do you live all alone?” Naruto decided to ask once the two were driving down the street. He didn’t want to be nosy, but he was a bit curious. Surely Gaara was married. He was a handsome man with a good career after all. 

“Yeah, it’s just me.” 

“What?! You’re not married?! You’re joking!” Naruto screeched out in pure surprise, a bit louder than he should’ve, but it didn’t seem to bother Gaara. 

“No. I’m not married.” 

“But you have a girlfriend?” 

“I don’t want a girlfriend.” Gaara said blankly, his eyes staying on the road. 

“Really?” 

“I’m not uhm… well, I just have no interest in females.” 

“Wait… you mean you’re-“ 

“Gay? Yes.” 

“Woah. I mean, I thought you were straight!” 

“Hm. How about you then? Since you’re asking me all the questions. Are you seeing anyone?” 

“Nah,” Naruto shook his head, “I mean, there’s this girl who likes me, but I’m not really into her. I don’t think… I like girls either.” 

“That’s not so surprising.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“There’s a lot of young gay boys in school,” Gaara shrugged as he came to a stop, “It’s just not surprising.” 

“Well, you’ve got a point. Anyway, thanks for the ride! I’ll see you Monday at school!” Naruto hopped out of the car, and grabbed his bag. 

“Mhm. Goodnight, Naruto.” 

Naruto smiled at him as he closed his door, skipping up to his porch and pulling his key from his pocket, since Iruka was gone to work, it was only him for the rest of the night, but he didn’t expect his night to replay his time with Gaara over and over in his head.


End file.
